striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuniang
The Kuniang Martial Artists Team, known as the San Shimai in Japan (三姉妹, meaning "3 Sisters") are recurring enemies in the series, appearing on all version of the original Strider as well as in Strider 2. The group is conformed by Ton Pooh (東風, eastern wind), Sai Pooh (西風, western wind) and Bei Pooh (北風, northern wind. Her name was localized as Nam Pooh though). Ton Pooh is the most representative of the group, having the most on-screen time and guest-appearing on other Namco games/crossovers. In Strider 2, her name is spelt Tong Poo for some reason. On the last level of Strider, there's an optional boss fight against the trio, though now wearing grey and black clothes. According to the crossover game Namco x Capcom, these are named after the "missing" cardinal, Nam Pooh (南風, southern wind), and are clones of Ton Pooh. It is unknown if this applies to the main series, since no prior mention of this fact was ever done before or after Namco x Capcom. The Kuniang M.A. team is a trio of chinese sisters that offer their services as bounty hunters. Their teamwork is perfectly synchronized and precise. They make use of their beyond human abilities through their mastery of an original form of Chinese martial arts. Their kicks are so strong they can generate a plasma-like arc, not different from the one made by Hiryu's Cypher. Ton Pooh is the leader of the trio, and is recognized from her sisters by her green clothes. She's the most vocal of the trio, usually taunting Hiryu after being defeated. Sai Pooh is the youngest-looking sister while Bei Pooh is the oldest-looking, and they are recognized by their blue and red (purple in the first game) costumes respectively. Story Strider The Kuniang M.A. Team was contracted by Grandmaster Meio to eliminate Strider Hiryu after he brought down the higher-ups at Kazakh. Alongside fellow bounty hunter Solo, the trio ambushes Hiryu as he makes his way through a siberian plateau. Hiryu fights them aboard an airship he attempts to hijack and defeats them all. Confronting the defeated Ton Pooh, she reveals to him the existence of the Flying Battleship Balrog. During Hiryu's infiltration on the Third Moon, he can come against the trio of chinese assassins again, though all wearing grey clothes, unlike the different colored suits of the previous fight. They face him on a much reduced space, which proves advantageous to their tactics, but ultimately Hiryu wins and continues ahead. = Strider 2 The Kuniang M.A. Team takes part on the terrorist attack on Neo Hong Kong initiated by Light Sword Cypher. Hiryu confronts them on the high society residential area, on a speedway crowded by flying cars. Jumping from car to car, Hiryu faces the three acrobatic assassins and defeats them at the end. Defeated, Ton Pooh taunts Hiryu with his foolishness in believing he can take "her Lord", and that the whole world (and Hiryu himself) belongs to him. Hiryu retorts that she's the only one that will always be Meio's servant, and leaves her behind. Other appearances/Cameos Strider Returns Ton Pooh is not seen at all in any stage of the game, but she's shown talking to Strider Hinjo at the end of the second stage, out of nowhere and with barely any relevance. Nothing surprising considering the games's quality, and since it was removed from continuity, nothing to think much about either. Marvel vs Capcom Ton Pooh appears in the fighting game as one of the "Helper" characters, which can be called forth during battle to deliver a quick attack and then leave. Upon being called, Ton Pooh jumps into the screen and delivers her recognizable "Energy Kick" attack, which covers the full length of the screen. Namco x Capcom Ton Pooh appears as a minor enemy in this Capcom crossover. Alongside Solo and Strider Hien, she serves Grandmaster Meio and protects the Third Moon. Her sisters are not present, but she has the support of the Nam Pooh soldiers, grey-clothed clones of herself. Since they are mere pawn characters, they have no dialogue at all. Ton Pooh fights Hiryu and his allies various times throughout the game, while displaying a blind loyalty towards Meio and a fierce desire to kill all who oppose him, specially Hiryu. SNK vs Capcom: Card Fighters Ton Pooh appears in two of the three games in this card-themed crossover series. In the second game (Card Fighters 2), she and her sisters appear in the art for a Reaction Card (a type of counter card) named "3 Sisters" (3しまい). In the third game (Card Fighters DS), she's an actual character card alongside Hiryu. She's a card of "C" Rarity (common) with 400 hit points and no special ability. Interestingly enough, her card profile states she's "the daughter of Meio", but considering the game's rather sloppy translation, it's likely just a mistake. Category:Foes Category:Groups Category:Characters